


No chick flick moments!

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Netflix and chill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you are too relaxed around a certain Angel of the Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No chick flick moments!

There had been some divination, some weird incantation, and a lot, a lot of decapitation. The Winchester brothers had a rough couple of days, and both of them were glad to have somewhere they could call home, somewhere to have a meal, a good night’s sleep and some relaxing if they had time to do so. They were both now in the bunker, couple of beers, Dean had made “dinner” which Sam was dubious to eat, fearing he might collapse from an obstructed artery at any time, but he thanked him and ate it anyway. He was so glad they could just relax even if it was a couple of hours.

 

Cas was staring at the television, with Netflix on, he chuckled as he saw the angel cocked his head and concern paint his face as he asked to himself why orange was the new black, and who decided to change the name of the colors if it had been working that way just fine for centuries. He looked at Dean drinking his beer, flopped in the couch beside Castiel and chuckling too at his words, he then heard Dean  _ trying  _ to explain to Cas that no one had been changing the color’s name. 

 

He got up, stretching, taking the empty plates and putting them in the sink, he went to his room, took a shower and yell to his brothers that he was done for the night. He heard grumbles in response, and shut the door, getting in bed and falling asleep almost instantly. 

 

Dean convinced Cas to put another show, just so Cas would stop asking stuff about the females in the current one. They settled for a movie, when they stopped arguing, Dean insisting they he won’t see a chick flick and Castiel asking why he had something against the love stories.

 

“ _ Because… that’s bullshit Cas… You know it’s true” _

 

_ “I have extensive knowledge, given to me by Metatron, about some romantic stories that are quite real” _

 

_ “Those are fiction Cas, no Romeo and Juliet crap, no one does that anyway” _

 

_ “ What? Go against their family and friends for love? risk everything and abandon everything for love?” _

 

Dean shrugged. And stood up, leaving even before the movie even started. 

 

“ _ Anyway, I’m turning in for the night. Goodnight Cas” _

 

_ “Goodnight Dean, I love you” _

 

_ “Love you too” _

 

He walked to his room, took a short shower and flopped in bed, finally. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, suddenly realizing what just happened he opened his eyes wide.

  
_ “WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?” _


End file.
